Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron113.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Thu, Jul 9, 1998 14:52 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998070918525700.OAA07107@ladder01.news.aol.com> <> We will definitely be dealing with Worf and his reaction to Jadzia's death in the opening two-parter and other episodes during the year. Worf will not simply forget about her. <> To be completely honest, I think that we've dropped the ball on this subject. While virtually all of the writer/producers on TNG, VOY, and DS9 would support having a continuing gay character, none of us has really pushed for it. Why? I'm not sure. I could go on and on about the various reasons why we haven't done it (the difficulties inherent in defining "gay" in the 24th century, for example), but I doubt you would find any of them very satisfying. I think the explanation may be as simple as realizing that none of us sees it as a priority item on our personal agendas. All of the writers have issues and ideas that we want to explore in our work, but no one has really lobbied to begin writing a continuing gay character in the 24th century. That's not to say we haven't had gay and lesbian writers come through our doors or that we haven't discussed the idea or that we haven't bandied about various story concepts -- we have. But to fight the good fight on this one (and let's not kid ourselves, given the basic conservatism of TV and the likely affiliate reaction in some regions of the country, this would be a fight) requires more than just a belief in equality or a commitment to the ideals of tolerance and fair play. It would require a passion. A passion that translated itself into a story so good that it got everyone else excited about the idea and made us all rally round to see it happen. For instance, I felt passionate about "Rejoined." I shared that passion with the rest of the staff and everyone got really excited about doing that show. We presented Rick and the studio with our story and, to their credit, they supported us and the story we wanted to tell. But after "Rejoined" I moved on to other things, other ideas and themes I wanted to explore. It remains to be seen whether anyone will pick up where "Rejoined" left off. Now,I could mouth all kinds of platitudes for you about how much I believe in gay rights, or how I wish that Trek was leading the way on this issue, but the bottom line is that talk is cheap. I'm not doing anything about it, I'm probably not going to do anything about it and I'm as guilty as the rest of us in letting this one slip by. <> Actually, these episodes came as a result of the efforts of Jeri Taylor and Rene Echevarria. Gene had no input on either show due to his failing health at the time. <> She will be in Starfleet, but will not have Jadzia's rank. By the way, we have officially cast the role and we'll be releasing the actress's name shortly. <> The first episode is called "Image in the Sand". <> I've seen very few of the new releases so far. I did, however, see and love "The Truman Show." <> I'd oppose this. It would serve no purpose at all other than to assuage our liberal consciences and provide a cheap way of saying, "See, we're okay! We made Garak gay!" It wouldn't expand his character in some meaningful way, it wouldn't open up new and interesting directions for us, and it would be coming completely out of left field. <> We will not be changing the credit sequence. <> We felt very strongly that we needed another female regular on the show so that it didn't become "The Boys and Major Kira." We also felt excited by the possibilities of exploring the next Dax host and how our characters would deal with her. However, we're very aware of this being our last season and we're not going to let this new element swamp everything else. Moore, Ronald D.